Plantilla:RdDatosN
} |NAGAREPTILICA = Naga ReptílicaReptilianne Nagamonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil100 |NAGAREPTÍLICA = Naga ReptílicaReptilianne Nagamonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil100 |NAJASHOEVOLUTIL = Najasho EvolutilEvoltile Najashomonstruo de efectofuegoreptil21002000 |NANANA = NananaNananacarta mágicamágicanormal |NANOBREAKER = RompepequeñosNanobreakermonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001800 |NARROWPASS = Paso EstrechoNarrow Passcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NATALIAGISHKI = Natalia GishkiGishki Nataliamonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros41800900 |NATURALDISASTER = Desastre NaturalNatural Disastercarta de trampatrampacontinua |NATURALTUNE = Cantante NatoNatural Tunecarta mágicamágicanormal |NATURESREFLECTION = Reflejo de la NaturalezaNature's Reflectioncarta de trampatrampanormal |NATURIAANTJAW = Hormigamandíbula NaturiaNaturia Antjawmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2400200 |NATURIABAMBOOSHOOT = Brote de Bambú NaturiaNaturia Bamboo Shootmonstruo de efectotierraplanta520002000 |NATURIABARKION = Dragonteza NaturiaNaturia Barkionmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón625001800 |NATURIABEANS = Frijoles NaturiaNaturia Beansmonstruo de efectotierraplanta21001200 |NATURIABEAST = Bestia NaturiaNaturia Beastmonstruo de sincroníatierrabestia522001700 |NATURIABEETLE = Escarabajo NaturiaNaturia Beetlemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto44001800 |NATURIABUTTERFLY = Mariposa NaturiaNaturia Butterflymonstruo cantantetierrainsecto35001200 |NATURIACLIFF = Acantilado NaturiaNaturia Cliffmonstruo de efectotierraroca415001000 |NATURIACOSMOBEET = Cosmoremolacha NaturiaNaturia Cosmobeetmonstruo cantantetierraplanta21000700 |NATURIACHERRIES = Cerezas NaturiaNaturia Cherriesmonstruo cantantetierraplanta1200200 |NATURIADRAGONFLY = Libélula NaturiaNaturia Dragonflymonstruo de efectotierrainsecto41200400 |NATURIAEGGPLANT = Berenjena NaturiaNaturia Eggplantmonstruo de efectotierraplanta21000700 |NATURIAEXTERIO = Exterio NaturiaNaturia Exteriomonstruo de fusióntierrabestia1028002400 |NATURIAFOREST = Bosque NaturiaNaturia Forestcarta mágicamágicade campo |NATURIAFRUITFLY = Frutosca NaturiaNaturia Fruitflymonstruo de efectotierrainsecto38001500 |NATURIAGAIASTELEO = Naturia GaiasteleoNaturia Gaiastraliomonstruo de fusióntierrabestia1032002100 |NATURIAGAIASTRALIO = Naturia GaiasteleoNaturia Gaiastraliomonstruo de fusióntierrabestia1032002100 |NATURIAGUARDIAN = Guardián NaturiaNaturia Guardianmonstruo de efectotierraplanta41600400 |NATURIAHORNEEDLE = Abeguja NaturiaNaturia Horneedlemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto41800100 |NATURIAHYDRANGEA = Hortensia NaturiaNaturia Hydrangeamonstruo de efectotierraplanta519002000 |NATURIALADYBUG = Coccinellidae NaturiaNaturia Ladybugmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto1100100 |NATURIALANDOISE = Tierratuga NaturiaNaturia Landoisemonstruo de sincroníatierraroca723501600 |NATURIALEODRAKE = Flordragón NaturiaNaturia Leodrakemonstruo de sincroníatierrabestia930001800 |NATURIAMANTIS = Mantis NaturiaNaturia Mantismonstruo de efectotierrainsecto417001500 |NATURIAMARRON = Castaña NaturiaNaturia Marronmonstruo de efectotierraplanta31200700 |NATURIAMOSQUITO = Mosquito NaturiaNaturia Mosquitomonstruo de efectotierrainsecto1200300 |NATURIAPINEAPPLE = Piña NaturiaNaturia Pineapplemonstruo de efectotierraplanta2100100 |NATURIAPUMPKIN = Calabaza NaturiaNaturia Pumpkinmonstruo de efectotierraplanta41400800 |NATURIARAGWEED = Ambrosía NaturiaNaturia Ragweedmonstruo de efectotierraplanta312002000 |NATURIAROCK = Roca NaturiaNaturia Rockmonstruo de efectotierraroca312001200 |NATURIAROSEWHIP = Rosalátigo NaturiaNaturia Rosewhipmonstruo cantantetierraplanta34001700 |NATURIASACREDTREE = Árbol Sagrado NaturiaNaturia Sacred Treecarta de trampatrampacontinua |NATURIASPIDERFANG = Arañacolmillo NaturiaNaturia Spiderfangmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto42100400 |NATURIASTAGBEETLE = Ciervo Volante NaturiaNaturia Stag Beetlemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto622001500 |NATURIASTINKBUG = Chinche Hedionda NaturiaNaturia Stinkbugmonstruo cantantetierrainsecto3200500 |NATURIASTRAWBERRY = Fresa NaturiaNaturia Strawberrymonstruo de efectotierraplanta416001200 |NATURIASUNFLOWER = Girasol NaturiaNaturia Sunflowermonstruo de efectotierraplanta25000 |NATURIATULIP = Tulipán NaturiaNaturia Tulipmonstruo cantantetierraplanta26001500 |NATURIAVANIDOSA = Naturia VanidosaNaturia Veinmonstruo cantantetierraplanta1200300 |NATURIAVEIN = Naturia VanidosaNaturia Veinmonstruo cantantetierraplanta1200300 |NATURIAWHITEOAK = Roble Blanco NaturiaNaturia White Oakmonstruo de efectotierraplanta418001400 |NAVEDEYOMI = Nave de YomiYomi Shipmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua38001400 |NAVEESPACIALESPIA = Nave Espacial EspíaStarship Spy Planemonstruo de efectovientomáquina41100500 |NAVEESPACIALESPÍA = Nave Espacial EspíaStarship Spy Planemonstruo de efectovientomáquina41100500 |NECKHUNTER = Cazador de CuellosNeck Huntermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio617501900 |NECKLACEOFCOMMAND = Collar de MandoNecklace of Commandcarta mágicamágicade equipo |NECLOTHEXOMIRROR = Exoespejo de la NecroarmaduraNecloth Exomirrorcarta mágicamágicade ritual |NECLOTHKALEIDOMIRROR = Caleidoespejo de la NecroarmaduraNecloth Kaleidomirrorcarta mágicamágicade ritual |NECLOTHSORCERER = Necroarmadura del HechiceroNecloth Sorcerermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros41500800 |NECROARMADURADELHECHICERO = Necroarmadura del HechiceroNecloth Sorcerermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros41500800 |NECROCARA = NecrocaraNecrofacemonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi412001800 |NECRODEFENDER = Defensor NecroNecro Defendermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio20800 |NECROFACE = NecrocaraNecrofacemonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi412001800 |NECROFEAROSCURO = Necrofear OscuroDark Necrofearmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio822002800 |NECROFLEUR = Necro FlorNecro Fleurmonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta100 |NECROFLOR = Necro FlorNecro Fleurmonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta100 |NECROGARDNA = Necro GardnaNecro Gardnamonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero36001300 |NECROLANCERELTIMELORD = Necrolancer el TimelordNecrolancer the Timelordmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros3800900 |NECROLANCERTHETIMELORD = Necrolancer el TimelordNecrolancer the Timelordmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros3800900 |NECROLINKER = Vinculador NecroNecro Linkermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio26000 |NECROVALLE = NecrovalleNecrovalleycarta mágicamágicade campo |NECROVALLEY = NecrovalleNecrovalleycarta mágicamágicade campo |NEEDLEBALL = Bola de AgujasNeedle Ballmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2750700 |NEEDLEBUGNEST = Nido del BichoagujaNeedlebug Nestcarta de trampatrampanormal |NEEDLEBURROWER = Enterrador de AgujasNeedle Burrowermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina517001700 |NEEDLECEILING = Techo de AgujasNeedle Ceilingcarta de trampatrampanormal |NEEDLESOLDIER = Soldado AgujaNeedle Soldiermonstruo de efectotierramáquina1100100 |NEEDLESUNFISH = Mola de AgujasNeedle Sunfishmonstruo de efectoaguapez31500100 |NEEDLEWALL = Muro de AgujasNeedle Wallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NEEDLEWORM = Gusano AgujaNeedle Wormmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2750600 |NEFARIOUSARCHFIENDEATEROFNEFARIOUSNESS = Infame Archidemonio Comedor de la InfamiaNefarious Archfiend Eater of Nefariousnessmonstruo de efectotierrabestia41500200 |NEGACION = NegaciónNull and Voidcarta de trampatrampanormal |NEGACIÓN = NegaciónNull and Voidcarta de trampatrampanormal |NEGACIONDESPIADADA = Negación DespiadadaRuthless Denialcarta mágicamágicanormal |NEGACIÓNDESPIADADA = Negación DespiadadaRuthless Denialcarta mágicamágicanormal |NEGARATAQUE = Negar AtaqueNegate Attackcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |NEGATEATTACK = Negar AtaqueNegate Attackcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |NEGATONCOREPANEL = Panel Nega-TonNega-Ton Corepanelcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |NEKOGAL1 = Nekogal 1Nekogal 1monstruo normaltierrabestia31100900 |NEKOGAL2 = Nekogal 2Nekogal 2monstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia619002000 |NEKOMANEKING = Rey Neko ManeNeko Mane Kingmonstruo de efectotierrabestia100 |NEKOMUSUMEFANTASTRUCO = Nekomusume FantastrucoGhostrick Nekomusumemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2400900 |NEMESISREPTANTEMANTA = Némesis Reptante MantaCreeping Doom Mantamonstruo de efectoaguapez313001200 |NÉMESISREPTANTEMANTA = Némesis Reptante MantaCreeping Doom Mantamonstruo de efectoaguapez313001200 |NEMURIKO = NemurikoNemurikomonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros3800700 |NEOAQUAMADOOR = Neo Madoor de AquaNeo Aqua Madoormonstruo normalagualanzador de conjuros612003000 |NEOBUG = Neo InsectoNeo Bugmonstruo normaltierrainsecto418001700 |NEODRAGONFOTONICODEOJOSGALACTICOS = Neo Dragón Fotónico de Ojos GalácticosNeo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón845003000 |NEODRAGÓNFOTÓNICODEOJOSGALÁCTICOS = Neo Dragón Fotónico de Ojos GalácticosNeo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón845003000 |NEOELESPADACHINMAGICO = Neo el Espadachín MágicoNeo the Magic Swordsmanmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros417001000 |NEOELESPADACHÍNMÁGICO = Neo el Espadachín MágicoNeo the Magic Swordsmanmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros417001000 |NEOESFERADEOSCURIDAD = Neoesfera de OscuridadDarkness Neospheremonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1040004000 |NEOESPACEPATHFINDER = Neo Espace PathfinderNeo Space Pathfindermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41800800 |NEOESPACIO = Neo EspacioNeo Spacecarta mágicamágicade campo |NEOESPACIOINSTANTANEO = Neoespacio InstantáneoInstant Neo Spacecarta mágicamágicade equipo |NEOESPACIOINSTANTÁNEO = Neoespacio InstantáneoInstant Neo Spacecarta mágicamágicade equipo |NEOFLAMVELLGARUDA = Garuda Neo FlamvellNeo Flamvell Garudamonstruo de efectofuegopiro312001800 |NEOFLAMVELLHEDGEHOG = Puercoespín Neo FlamvellNeo Flamvell Hedgehogmonstruo cantantefuegopiro3800200 |NEOFLAMVELLORIGIN = Origen Neo FlamvellNeo Flamvell Originmonstruo cantantefuegopiro2500200 |NEOFLAMVELLSABRE = Alfanje Neo FlamvellNeo Flamvell Sabremonstruo de efectofuegopiro41500200 |NEOFLAMVELLSHAMAN = Chamán Neo FlamvellNeo Flamvell Shamanmonstruo de efectofuegopiro31700200 |NEOGALAXYEYESPHOTONDRAGON = Neo Dragón Fotónico de Ojos GalácticosNeo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón845003000 |NEOINSECTO = Neo InsectoNeo Bugmonstruo normaltierrainsecto418001700 |NEOMADOORDEAQUA = Neo Madoor de AquaNeo Aqua Madoormonstruo normalagualanzador de conjuros612003000 |NEOPARSHATHELPALADINDELCIELO = Neo-Parshath, el Paladín del CieloNeo-Parshath, the Sky Paladinmonstruo de efectoluzhada723002000 |NEOPARSHATHELPALADÍNDELCIELO = Neo-Parshath, el Paladín del CieloNeo-Parshath, the Sky Paladinmonstruo de efectoluzhada723002000 |NEOPARSHATHTHESKYPALADIN = Neo-Parshath, el Paladín del CieloNeo-Parshath, the Sky Paladinmonstruo de efectoluzhada723002000 |NEOSARCOIRIS = Neos Arco IrisRainbow Neosmonstruo de fusiónluzguerrero1045003000 |NEOSFORCE = Fuerza NeosNeos Forcecarta mágicamágicade equipo |NEOSPACE = Neo EspacioNeo Spacecarta mágicamágicade campo |NEOSPACEPATHFINDER = Neo Espace PathfinderNeo Space Pathfindermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41800800 |NEOSPACIANAIRHUMMINGBIRD = Colibrí Aéreo Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Air Hummingbirdmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada3800600 |NEOSPACIANAQUADOLPHIN = Delfín Aqua Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Aqua Dolphinmonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero3600800 |NEOSPACIANDARKPANTHER = Pantera Oscura Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Dark Panthermonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia31000500 |NEOSPACIANFLARESCARAB = Escarabajo Brillante Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Flare Scarabmonstruo de efectofuegoinsecto3500500 |NEOSPACIANGLOWMOSS = Musgo Refulgente Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Glow Mossmonstruo de efectoluzplanta3300900 |NEOSPACIANGRANDMOLE = Gran Topo Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Grand Molemonstruo de efectotierraroca3900600 |NEOSPACIANMARINEDOLPHIN = Delfín Marino Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Marine Dolphinmonstruo de fusiónaguaguerrero49001100 |NEOSPACIANTWINKLEMOSS = Musgo Centelleante Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Twinkle Mossmonstruo de fusiónluzplanta45001100 |NEOSWISEMAN = Sabio NeosNeos Wisemanmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros1030003000 |NEOTHEMAGICSWORDSMAN = Neo el Espadachín MágicoNeo the Magic Swordsmanmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros417001000 |NEPHTHYSOSCURA = Nephthys OscuraDark Nephthysmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada824001600 |NEPTUNESAMULET = Amuleto de NeptunoNeptune's Amuletcarta mágicamágicacontinua |NETTLES = OrtigasNettlesmonstruo cantantetierraplanta21200400 |NEWDORIA = NewdoriaNewdoriamonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41200800 |NEX = NEXNEXcarta mágicamágicanormal |NEXTTOBELOST = El Próximo que se PerderáNext to be Lostcarta de trampatrampanormal |NIDADADEHUEVOSDELINFRAMUNDO = Nidada de Huevos del InframundoUnderworld Egg Clutchcarta de trampatrampanormal |NIDODEARAÑAS = Nido de ArañasSpiders' Laircarta mágicamágicacontinua |NIDODELAGOLONDRINA = Nido de la GolondrinaSwallow's Nestcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |NIDODELBICHOAGUJA = Nido del BichoagujaNeedlebug Nestcarta de trampatrampanormal |NIEBLADEPRESIVA = Niebla DepresivaEnervating Mistcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NIEVEIMPULSORA = Nieve ImpulsoraDriving Snowcarta de trampatrampanormal |NIGHTASSAILANT = Asaltante NocturnoNight Assailantmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio3200500 |NIGHTBEAM = Rayo NocturnoNight Beamcarta mágicamágicanormal |NIGHTDRAGOLICH = Dragonlich de la NocheNight Dragolichmonstruo de efectooscuridadwyrm417000 |NIGHTEXPRESSKNIGHT = Caballero del Expreso NocturnoNight Express Knightmonstruo de efectotierramáquina1030003000 |NIGHTLIZARD = Lagarto NocturnoNight Lizardmonstruo normalaguaaqua511501300 |NIGHTMAREARCHFIENDS = Archidemonios de PesadillaNightmare Archfiendscarta de trampatrampanormal |NIGHTMAREHORSE = Caballo de PesadillaNightmare Horsemonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi2500400 |NIGHTMAREPENGUIN = Pingüino de PesadillaNightmare Penguinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua49001800 |NIGHTMARESCORPION = Escorpión de PesadillaNightmare Scorpionmonstruo normaltierrainsecto3900800 |NIGHTMARESSTEELCAGE = Caja-Acero de PesadillaNightmare's Steelcagecarta mágicamágicanormal |NIGHTMAREWHEEL = Rueda de la PesadillaNightmare Wheelcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NIGHTPAPILLOPERATIVE = Papiloperativa NocturnaNight Papilloperativemonstruo xyzoscuridadguerrero426002000 |NIGHTSENDSORCERER = Hechicero del Final de la NocheNight's End Sorcerermonstruo cantanteoscuridadlanzador de conjuros21300400 |NIGHTWINGSORCERESS = Hechicera AlanocheNight Wing Sorceressmonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros313001200 |NIGROMANTEDELCAOS = Nigromante del CaosChaos Necromancermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |NIGROMANTEINFERNICO = Nigromante InférnicoInfernity Necromancermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio302000 |NIGROMANTEINFÉRNICO = Nigromante InférnicoInfernity Necromancermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio302000 |NIKITAMA = NikitamaNikitamamonstruo spiritluzhada48001800 |NIMBLEANGLER = Rape ÁgilNimble Anglermonstruo de efectoaguapez2600100 |NIMBLEMANTA = Manta ÁgilNimble Mantamonstruo de efectoaguapez2800100 |NIMBLEMOMONGA = Momonga ÁgilNimble Momongamonstruo de efectotierrabestia21000100 |NIMBLEMUSASABI = Musasabi ÁgilNimble Musasabimonstruo de efectotierrabestia2800100 |NIMBLESUNFISH = Pez Sol ÁgilNimble Sunfishmonstruo de efectoaguapez21000100 |NINJAARMADO = Ninja ArmadoArmed Ninjamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero1300300 |NINJABLANCO = Ninja BlancoWhite Ninjamonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41500800 |NINJADEASALTO = Ninja de AsaltoStrike Ninjamonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero417001200 |NINJADELAARMADURADEAGUA = Ninja de la Armadura de AguaAqua Armor Ninjamonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero48001600 |NINJADELAARMADURADEAIRE = Ninja de la Armadura de AireAir Armor Ninjamonstruo de efectovientoguerrero414001400 |NINJADELAARMADURADEHOJAS = Ninja de la Armadura de HojasBlade Armor Ninjamonstruo xyzvientoguerrero422001000 |NINJADELAARMADURADETIERRA = Ninja de la Armadura de TierraEarth Armor Ninjamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero516001200 |NINJADELAARMADURALLAMEANTE = Ninja de la Armadura LlameanteFlame Armor Ninjamonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero417001000 |NINJADELDRAGONAZUL = Ninja del Dragón AzulBlue Dragon Ninjamonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina521001200 |NINJADELDRAGÓNAZUL = Ninja del Dragón AzulBlue Dragon Ninjamonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina521001200 |NINJADELDRAGONBLANCO = Ninja del Dragón BlancoWhite Dragon Ninjamonstruo de efectoluzdragón727001200 |NINJADELDRAGÓNBLANCO = Ninja del Dragón BlancoWhite Dragon Ninjamonstruo de efectoluzdragón727001200 |NINJADELDRAGONROJO = Ninja del Dragón RojoRed Dragon Ninjamonstruo de efectofuegobestia alada624001200 |NINJADELDRAGÓNROJO = Ninja del Dragón RojoRed Dragon Ninjamonstruo de efectofuegobestia alada624001200 |NINJADORADOPRESUNTUOSO = Ninja Dorado PresuntuosoUpstart Golden Ninjamonstruo de efectoluzguerrero45001800 |NINJAENMASCARADOEBISU = Ninja Enmascarado EbisuMasked Ninja Ebisumonstruo de efectovientoguerrero412001800 |NINJAESCARLATA = Ninja EscarlataCrimson Ninjamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero1300300 |NINJAGRANDMASTERHANZO = Granmaestro Ninja HanzoNinja Grandmaster Hanzomonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero418001000 |NINJAGRANDMASTERSASUKE = Ninja Maestro SasukeNinja Grandmaster Sasukemonstruo de efectoluzguerrero418001000 |NINJAKARAKURIMOD339SAZANK = Ninja Karakuri mod 339 - "Sazank"Karakuri Ninja mdl 339 "Sazank"monstruo de efectotierramáquina312001200 |NINJAKARAKURIMOD7749NANASHICK = Ninja Karakuri mod 7749 - "Nanashick"Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 "Nanashick"monstruo de efectotierramáquina522001800 |NINJAKARAKURIMOD919KUICK = Ninja Karakuri mod 919 - "Kuick"Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 "Kuick"monstruo de efectotierramáquina417001500 |NINJAMAESTROSASUKE = Ninja Maestro SasukeNinja Grandmaster Sasukemonstruo de efectoluzguerrero418001000 |NINJAPLATEADOSUPERIOR = Ninja Plateado SuperiorSenior Silver Ninjamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero623002200 |NINJITSUARTEDELADUPLICACION = Ninjitsu Arte de la DuplicaciónNinjitsu Art of Duplicationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NINJITSUARTEDELADUPLICACIÓN = Ninjitsu Arte de la DuplicaciónNinjitsu Art of Duplicationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NINJITSUARTEDELASUPERTRANSFORMACION = Ninjitsu Arte de la Súper TransformaciónNinjitsu Art of Super-Transformationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NINJITSUARTEDELASÚPERTRANSFORMACIÓN = Ninjitsu Arte de la Súper TransformaciónNinjitsu Art of Super-Transformationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NINJITSUARTEDELATRANSFORMACION = Ninjitsu Arte de la TransformaciónNinjitsu Art of Transformationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NINJITSUARTEDELATRANSFORMACIÓN = Ninjitsu Arte de la TransformaciónNinjitsu Art of Transformationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NINJITSUARTEDELSELLADODESOMBRAS = Ninjitsu Arte del Sellado de SombrasNinjitsu Art of Shadow Sealingcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NINJITSUARTEDEMUDAR = Ninjitsu Arte de MudarNinjitsu Art of Decoycarta de trampatrampacontinua |NINJITSUARTOFDECOY = Ninjitsu Arte de MudarNinjitsu Art of Decoycarta de trampatrampacontinua |NINJITSUARTOFDUPLICATION = Ninjitsu Arte de la DuplicaciónNinjitsu Art of Duplicationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NINJITSUARTOFSHADOWSEALING = Ninjitsu Arte del Sellado de SombrasNinjitsu Art of Shadow Sealingcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NINJITSUARTOFSUPERTRANSFORMATION = Ninjitsu Arte de la Súper TransformaciónNinjitsu Art of Super-Transformationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NINJITSUARTOFTRANSFORMATION = Ninjitsu Arte de la TransformaciónNinjitsu Art of Transformationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NINKENDOG = Perro Nin-KenNin-Ken Dogmonstruo normalvientoguerrero-bestia418001000 |NIÑOABSORBENTEDELCIELO = Niño Absorbente del CieloAbsorbing Kid from the Skymonstruo de efectoluzhada413001000 |NIÑOALIENIGENA = Niño AlienígenaAlien Kidmonstruo de efectoluzreptil41600700 |NIÑOALIENÍGENA = Niño AlienígenaAlien Kidmonstruo de efectoluzreptil41600700 |NIÑOBASEBALLDEFINITIVO = Niño Baseball DefinitivoUltimate Baseball Kidmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero35001000 |NIÑOGAGAGA = Niño GagagaGagaga Childmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros28001200 |NIÑOGUARDIAN = Niño GuardiánKid Guardcarta de trampatrampanormal |NIÑOGUARDIÁN = Niño GuardiánKid Guardcarta de trampatrampanormal |NIÑOHEROE = Niño HéroeHero Kidmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero2300600 |NIÑOHÉROE = Niño HéroeHero Kidmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero2300600 |NIÑOMILAGRO = Niño MilagroMiracle Kidscarta de trampatrampanormal |NITROSYNCHRON = Sincrón NitroNitro Synchronmonstruo cantantefuegomáquina2300100 |NITROUNIT = Unidad NitroNitro Unitcarta mágicamágicade equipo |NITROWARRIOR = Guerrero NitroNitro Warriormonstruo de sincroníafuegoguerrero728001800 |NITWITOUTWIT = Tonto AstutoNitwit Outwitcarta de trampatrampanormal |NIVELARRIBA = ¡Nivel Arriba!Level Up!carta mágicamágicanormal |NIWATORI = NiwatoriNiwatorimonstruo normaltierrabestia alada3900800 |NOBLEARMSARFEUDUTYR = Armas Nobles - ArfeudutyrNoble Arms - Arfeudutyrcarta mágicamágicade equipo |NOBLEARMSCALIBURN = Armas Nobles - CaliburnNoble Arms - Caliburncarta mágicamágicade equipo |NOBLEARMSEXCALIBURN = Armas Nobles - ExcaliburnNoble Arms - Excaliburncarta mágicamágicade equipo |NOBLEARMSGALLATIN = Armas Nobles - GallatinNoble Arms - Gallatincarta mágicamágicade equipo |NOBLEARMSOFDESTINY = Armas Nobles del DestinoNoble Arms of Destinycarta mágicamágicade equipo |NOBLECABALLEROARTORIGUS = Noble Caballero ArtorigusNoble Knight Artorigusmonstruo normalluzguerrero418001800 |NOBLECABALLEROBORZ = Noble Caballero BorzNoble Knight Borzmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41700900 |NOBLECABALLERODELAMESAREDONDA = Noble Caballero de la Mesa RedondaNoble Knights of the Round Tablecarta mágicamágicade campo |NOBLECABALLERODRYSTAN = Noble Caballero DrystanNoble Knight Drystanmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41800800 |NOBLECABALLEROEACHTAR = Noble Caballero EachtarNoble Knight Eachtarmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero516002000 |NOBLECABALLEROGAWAYN = Noble Caballero GawaynNoble Knight Gawaynmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41900500 |NOBLECABALLEROGWALCHAVAD = Noble Caballero GwalchavadNoble Knight Gwalchavadmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero415001800 |NOBLECABALLEROJOAN = Noble Caballero JoanNoble Knight Joanmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero419001300 |NOBLECABALLEROMEDRAUT = Noble Caballero MedrautNoble Knight Medrautmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero417001000 |NOBLECABALLEROPEREDUR = Noble Caballero PeredurNoble Knight Peredurmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41900300 |NOBLECABALLEROSAGRADODELREYARTORIGUS = Noble Caballero Sagrado del Rey ArtorigusSacred Noble Knight of King Artorigusmonstruo xyzluzguerrero522002200 |NOBLECUIDADORDETUMBAS = Noble Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Noblemanmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros310001000 |NOBLEDECROSSOUT = Noble de CrossoutNobleman of Crossoutcarta mágicamágicanormal |NOBLEDEEXTERMINIO = Noble de ExterminioNobleman of Exterminationcarta mágicamágicanormal |NOBLEKNIGHTARTORIGUS = Noble Caballero ArtorigusNoble Knight Artorigusmonstruo normalluzguerrero418001800 |NOBLEKNIGHTBORZ = Noble Caballero BorzNoble Knight Borzmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41700900 |NOBLEKNIGHTBROTHERS = Hermanos del Noble CaballeroNoble Knight Brothersmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero412002400 |NOBLEKNIGHTDRYSTAN = Noble Caballero DrystanNoble Knight Drystanmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41800800 |NOBLEKNIGHTEACHTAR = Noble Caballero EachtarNoble Knight Eachtarmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero516002000 |NOBLEKNIGHTGAWAYN = Noble Caballero GawaynNoble Knight Gawaynmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41900500 |NOBLEKNIGHTGWALCHAVAD = Noble Caballero GwalchavadNoble Knight Gwalchavadmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero415001800 |NOBLEKNIGHTJOAN = Noble Caballero JoanNoble Knight Joanmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero419001300 |NOBLEKNIGHTMEDRAUT = Noble Caballero MedrautNoble Knight Medrautmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero417001000 |NOBLEKNIGHTPEREDUR = Noble Caballero PeredurNoble Knight Peredurmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41900300 |NOBLEKNIGHTSOFTHEROUNDTABLE = Noble Caballero de la Mesa RedondaNoble Knights of the Round Tablecarta mágicamágicade campo |NOBLEMANEATERBUG = Insecto Come-NoblesNobleman-Eater Bugmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto59001200 |NOBLEMANOFCROSSOUT = Noble de CrossoutNobleman of Crossoutcarta mágicamágicanormal |NOBLEMANOFEXTERMINATION = Noble de ExterminioNobleman of Exterminationcarta mágicamágicanormal |NOBLESPIRITBEASTAPELIO = Bestia Espiritual Noble ApelioNoble Spirit Beast Apeliomonstruo de efectovientopiro41800200 |NOBLESPIRITBEASTKANNAHAWK = Bestia Espiritual Noble KannahawkNoble Spirit Beast Kannahawkmonstruo de efectovientotrueno41400600 |NOBLESPIRITBEASTPETOLFIN = Bestia Espiritual Noble PetolfinNoble Spirit Beast Petolfinmonstruo de efectovientoaqua402000 |NOBLESPIRITBEASTRAMPENTA = Bestia Espiritual Noble RampentaNoble Spirit Beast Rampentamonstruo de efectovientobestia41600400 |NOCHEFANTASTRUCO = Noche FantastrucoGhostrick Nightcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NOCHESMAGIDULCES = Noches MagidulcesMadolche Nightscarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |NOELLIAGISHKI = Noellia GishkiGishki Noelliamonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros417001000 |NOENTRY = ¡Prohibido el Paso!No Entry!!carta de trampatrampanormal |NOHUNTER = Cazador de NúmerosNo. Huntermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero416001400 |NOISYGNAT = Mosquito RuidosoNoisy Gnatmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2700300 |NOMADICFORCE = Fuerza NómadaNomadic Forcemonstruo de efectovientoguerrero417001000 |NONAGGRESSIONAREA = Área de No AgresiónNon Aggression Areacarta de trampatrampanormal |NONFUSIONAREA = Área de No-FusiónNon-Fusion Areacarta de trampatrampacontinua |NONSPELLCASTINGAREA = Área Anti-MagiaNon-Spellcasting Areacarta mágicamágicacontinua |NOPENGUIN = NopingüinoNopenguinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua31600100 |NOPINGUINO = NopingüinoNopenguinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua31600100 |NOPINGÜINO = NopingüinoNopenguinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua31600100 |NORDICRELICBRISINGAMEN = Reliquia Nórdica BrisingamenNordic Relic Brisingamencarta de trampatrampanormal |NORDICRELICDRAUPNIR = Reliquia Nórdica DraupnirNordic Relic Draupnircarta mágicamágicade equipo |NORDICRELICGUNGNIR = Reliquia Nórdica GungnirNordic Relic Gungnircarta de trampatrampanormal |NORDICRELICLAEVATEINN = Reliquia Nórdica LaevateinnNordic Relic Laevateinncarta de trampatrampanormal |NORDICRELICMEGINGJORD = Reliquia Nórdica MegingjordNordic Relic Megingjordcarta de trampatrampanormal |NORITOELLIDERMORAL = Norito el Líder MoralNorito the Moral Leadermonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros627002000 |NORITOELLÍDERMORAL = Norito el Líder MoralNorito the Moral Leadermonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros627002000 |NORITOTHEMORALLEADER = Norito el Líder MoralNorito the Moral Leadermonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros627002000 |NOVASUMMONER = Invocador NovaNova Summonermonstruo de efectoluzhada41400800 |NOVOXSPRAYER = La Oración de NovoxNovox's Prayercarta mágicamágicade ritual |NUBEAFORTUNADA = Nube AfortunadaLucky Cloudcarta mágicamágicanormal |NUBEDRAGONDEOJOSGALACTICOS = Nube Dragón de Ojos GalácticosGalaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón1300250 |NUBEDRAGÓNDEOJOSGALÁCTICOS = Nube Dragón de Ojos GalácticosGalaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón1300250 |NUBIANGUARD = Guardia NubianNubian Guardmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero2500500 |NUCLEOCIBERDRAGON = Núcleo Ciber DragónCyber Dragon Coremonstruo de efectoluzmáquina24001500 |NÚCLEOCIBERDRAGÓN = Núcleo Ciber DragónCyber Dragon Coremonstruo de efectoluzmáquina24001500 |NUCLEODEDIAMANTEDEKOAKIMEIRU = Núcleo de Diamante de Koa'ki MeiruDiamond Core of Koa'ki Meirucarta mágicamágicanormal |NÚCLEODEDIAMANTEDEKOAKIMEIRU = Núcleo de Diamante de Koa'ki MeiruDiamond Core of Koa'ki Meirucarta mágicamágicanormal |NUCLEODEHIERRODEKOAKIMEIRU = Núcleo de Hierro de Koa'ki MeiruIron Core of Koa'ki Meirucarta mágicamágicanormal |NÚCLEODEHIERRODEKOAKIMEIRU = Núcleo de Hierro de Koa'ki MeiruIron Core of Koa'ki Meirucarta mágicamágicanormal |NUCLEOSOMBRAÑECA = Núcleo SombrañecaShaddoll Corecarta de trampatrampacontinua |NÚCLEOSOMBRAÑECA = Núcleo SombrañecaShaddoll Corecarta de trampatrampacontinua |NUDOGORDIANOCRONOMALO = Nudo Gordiano CronómaloChronomaly Gordian Knotmonstruo de efectotierraroca3300900 |NUDOGORDIANOCRONÓMALO = Nudo Gordiano CronómaloChronomaly Gordian Knotmonstruo de efectotierraroca3300900 |NULLANDVOID = NegaciónNull and Voidcarta de trampatrampanormal |NUMBER101SILENTHONORARK = Número 101 Honor Silencioso ARCANumber 101: Silent Honor ARKmonstruo xyzaguaaqua421001000 |NUMBER102STARSERAPHSENTRY = Número 102 Serafín Estelar VigíaNumber 102: Star Seraph Sentrymonstruo xyzluzhada425002000 |NUMBER103RAGNAZERO = Número 103 RagnaceroNumber 103: Ragnazeromonstruo xyzaguahada424001200 |NUMBER104MASQUERADE = Número 104 MascaradaNumber 104: Masquerademonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros427001200 |NUMBER105BATTLINBOXERSTARCESTUS = Número 105 Boxeador Indómito Cestus EstelarNumber 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestusmonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero425001600 |NUMBER106GIANTHAND = Número 106 Mano Gigante de RocaNumber 106: Giant Handmonstruo xyztierraroca420002000 |NUMBER107GALAXYEYESTACHYONDRAGON = Número 107 Dragón Taquiónico de Ojos de GalaxiaNumber 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón830002500 |NUMBER10ILLUMIKNIGHT = Número 10 IlumicaballeroNumber 10: Illumiknightmonstruo xyzluzguerrero424002400 |NUMBER11BIGEYE = Número 11 Ojo GrandeNumber 11: Big Eyemonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros726002000 |NUMBER12CRIMSONSHADOWARMORNINJA = Número 12 Ninja de la Armadura de Sombras CarmesíNumber 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninjamonstruo xyztierraguerrero524001700 |NUMBER13EMBODIMENTOFCRIME = Número 13 Personificación del CrimenNumber 13: Embodiment of Crimemonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio1500500 |NUMBER15GIMMICKPUPPETGIANTGRINDER = Número 15 Marioneta Trucada Moledor GiganteNumber 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grindermonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina815002500 |NUMBER16SHOCKMASTER = Número 16 Amo del ChoqueNumber 16: Shock Mastermonstruo xyzluzhada423001600 |NUMBER17LEVIATHANDRAGON = Número 17 Dragón LeviatánNumber 17: Leviathan Dragonmonstruo xyzaguadragón320000 |NUMBER18HERALDICPROGENITORPLAINCOAT = Número 18 Progenitor HeráldicoNumber 18: Heraldic Progenitor Plain-Coatmonstruo xyzluzpsíquico422002200 |NUMBER19FREEZADON = Número 19 CongeladonNumber 19: Freezadonmonstruo xyzaguadinosaurio520002500 |NUMBER20GIGABRILLIANT = Número 20 Giga BrillanteNumber 20: Giga-Brilliantmonstruo xyzluzinsecto318001800 |NUMBER22ZOMBIESTEIN = Número 22 ZombisteinNumber 22: Zombiesteinmonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi845001000 |NUMBER23LANCELOTGHOSTKNIGHTOFTHEUNDERWORLD = Número 23 Lancelot, Caballero Fantasma del InframundoNumber 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworldmonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi820001500 |NUMBER25FORCEFOCUS = Número 25 Foco de FuerzaNumber 25: Force Focusmonstruo xyzluzmáquina628002400 |NUMBER30ACIDGOLEMOFDESTRUCTION = Número 30 Golem Ácido de la DestrucciónNumber 30: Acid Golem of Destructionmonstruo xyzaguaroca330003000 |NUMBER31EMBODIMENTOFPUNISHMENT = Número 31 Personificación del CastigoNumber 31: Embodiment of Punishmentmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio1500500 |NUMBER32SHARKDRAKE = Número 32 Draco TiburónNumber 32: Shark Drakemonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina428002100 |NUMBER33CHRONOMALYMACHUMECH = Número 33 Machu Mecha CronómaloNumber 33: Chronomaly Machu Mechmonstruo xyzluzmáquina524001500 |NUMBER34TERRORBYTE = Número 34 Terror-ByteNumber 34: Terror-Bytemonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina302900 |NUMBER36CHRONOMALYFORKHYUK = Número 36 Horca Hyuk CronómalaNumber 36: Chronomaly Fork Hyukmonstruo xyzluzmáquina420002500 |NUMBER39BEYONDTHEHOPE = Número 39 Más Allá de la UtopíaNumber 39: Beyond the Hopemonstruo xyzluzguerrero630002500 |NUMBER39UTOPIA = Número 39 UtopíaNumber 39: Utopiamonstruo xyzluzguerrero425002000 |NUMBER39UTOPIAROOTS = Número 39 Raíces de la UtopíaNumber 39: Utopia Rootsmonstruo xyzluzguerrero1500100 |NUMBER40GIMMICKPUPPETOFSTRINGS = Número 40 Marioneta Trucada de HilosNumber 40: Gimmick Puppet of Stringsmonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina830002000 |NUMBER42GALAXYTOMAHAWK = Número 42 Tomahawk de la GalaxiaNumber 42: Galaxy Tomahawkmonstruo xyzvientomáquina703000 |NUMBER43MANIPULATOROFSOULS = Número 43 Manipulador de AlmasNumber 43: Manipulator of Soulsmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio200 |NUMBER44SKYPEGASUS = Número 44 Pegaso del CieloNumber 44: Sky Pegasusmonstruo xyzluzbestia418001600 |NUMBER46DRAGLUON = Número 46 DragluónNumber 46: Dragluonmonstruo xyzluzdragón830003000 |NUMBER47NIGHTMARESHARK = Número 47 Tiburón de PesadillaNumber 47: Nightmare Sharkmonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina320002000 |NUMBER48SHADOWLICH = Número 48 Liche de las SombrasNumber 48: Shadow Lichmonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi318000 |NUMBER49FORTUNETUNE = Número 49 Canción de la FortunaNumber 49: Fortune Tunemonstruo xyzluzbestia alada3400900 |NUMBER50BLACKSHIPOFCORN = Número 50 Navenegra de MaízNumber 50: Blackship of Cornmonstruo xyzoscuridadplanta421001500 |NUMBER52DIAMONDCRABKING = Número 52 Rey Cangrejo de DiamanteNumber 52: Diamond Crab Kingmonstruo xyztierraroca403000 |NUMBER53HEARTEARTH = Número 53 Heart-eartHNumber 53: Heart-eartHmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio5100100 |NUMBER54LIONHEART = Número 54 Corazón de LeónNumber 54: Lion Heartmonstruo xyztierraguerrero1100100 |NUMBER55GOGOGOGOLIATH = Número 55 Gogogo GoliathNumber 55: Gogogo Goliathmonstruo xyztierraroca424001200 |NUMBER56GOLDRAT = Número 56 Rata de OroNumber 56: Goldratmonstruo xyzluzbestia1500600 |NUMBER57TRIHEADDUSTDRAGON = Número 57 Dragón de Polvo de Tres CabezasNumber 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragonmonstruo xyzfuegodragón41002600 |NUMBER58BURNERVISOR = Número 58 Visor ArdienteNumber 58: Burner Visormonstruo xyzfuegopiro410001000 |NUMBER61VOLCASAURUS = Número 61 VolcasaurioNumber 61: Volcasaurusmonstruo xyzfuegodinosaurio525001000 |NUMBER62GALAXYEYESPRIMEPHOTONDRAGON = Número 62 Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos de PrimeraNumber 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón840003000 |NUMBER63SHAMOJISOLDIER = Número 63 Soldado ShamojiNumber 63: Shamoji Soldiermonstruo xyzluzhada102000 |NUMBER64RONINRACCOONSANDAYU = Número 64 Mapache Ronin SandayuNumber 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayumonstruo xyztierrabestia210001000 |NUMBER65DJINNBUSTER = Número 65 Genio BusterNumber 65: Djinn Bustermonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio213000 |NUMBER66MASTERKEYBEETLE = Número 66 Escarabajo Llave MaestraNumber 66: Master Key Beetlemonstruo xyzoscuridadinsecto42500800 |NUMBER69HERALDRYCREST = Número 69 Emblema HeráldicoNumber 69: Heraldry Crestmonstruo xyzluzpsíquico426001400 |NUMBER6CHRONOMALYATLANDIS = Número 6 Atlandis CronómalaNumber 6: Chronomaly Atlandismonstruo xyzluzmáquina626003000 |NUMBER72SHOGIROOK = Número 72 Torre ShogiNumber 72: Shogi Rookmonstruo xyztierraguerrero-bestia625001200 |NUMBER73ABYSSSPLASH = Número 73 AbisalpicaduraNumber 73: Abyss Splashmonstruo xyzaguaguerrero524001400 |NUMBER74MASTEROFBLADES = Número 74 Amo de las HojasNumber 74: Master of Bladesmonstruo xyztierrapsíquico727002100 |NUMBER79BATTLINBOXERNOVACAESAR = Número 79 Boxeador Indómito César NovaNumber 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Caesarmonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero423001600 |NUMBER7LUCKYSTRAIGHT = Número 7 Golpe de SuerteNumber 7: Lucky Straightmonstruo xyzluzhada7700700 |NUMBER80RHAPSODYINBERSERK = Número 80 Rapsodia en FuriaNumber 80: Rhapsody in Berserkmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio401200 |NUMBER82HEARTLANDRACO = Número 82 CorazóndracoNumber 82: Heartlandracomonstruo xyztierradragón420001500 |NUMBER83GALAXYQUEEN = Número 83 Reina de la GalaxiaNumber 83: Galaxy Queenmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros1500500 |NUMBER85CRAZYBOX = Número 85 Caja LocaNumber 85: Crazy Boxmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio43000300 |NUMBER86HEROICCHAMPIONRHONGOMIANT = Número 86 Campeón Heroico - RhongomiantNumber 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomiantmonstruo xyzoscuridadguerrero415001500 |NUMBER87QUEENOFTHENIGHT = Número 87 Reina de la NocheNumber 87: Queen of the Nightmonstruo xyzaguaplanta832002800 |NUMBER88GIMMICKPUPPETOFLEO = Número 88 Marioneta Trucada de LeoNumber 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leomonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina832002300 |NUMBER8HERALDICKINGGENOMHERITAGE = Número 8 Rey Heráldico Herencia GenéticaNumber 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritagemonstruo xyzluzpsíquico424001800 |NUMBER91THUNDERSPARKDRAGON = Número 91 Dragón de la Chispa del TruenoNumber 91: Thunder Spark Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón424002000 |NUMBER92HEARTEARTHDRAGON = Número 92 Dragón Heart-eartHNumber 92: Heart-eartH Dragonmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón900 |NUMBER94CRYSTALZERO = Número 94 Cero Cristal la Princesa de Hielo PolarNumber 94: Crystal Zeromonstruo xyzaguaguerrero522001600 |NUMBER96DARKMIST = Número 96 Niebla OscuraNumber 96: Dark Mistmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio21001000 |NUMBER99HOPEDRAGUN = Número 99 Dragón UtopíaNumber 99: Hope Dragunmonstruo xyzluzdragón1040004000 |NUMBER9DYSONSPHERE = Número 9 Esfera de DysonNumber 9: Dyson Spheremonstruo xyzluzmáquina928003000 |NUMBERC101SILENTHONORDARK = Número C101 Honor Silencioso OSCURONumber C101: Silent Honor DARKmonstruo xyzaguaaqua528001500 |NUMBERC102ARCHFIENDSERAPH = Número C102 Serafín ArchidemonioNumber C102: Archfiend Seraphmonstruo xyzluzhada529002400 |NUMBERC103RAGNAFINITY = Número C103 RagnainfinitoNumber C103: Ragnafinitymonstruo xyzaguahada528002400 |NUMBERC104UMBRALHORRORMASQUERADE = Número C104 Horror de las Sombras MascaradaNumber C104: Umbral Horror Masquerademonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros530001500 |NUMBERC105BATTLINBOXERCOMETCESTUS = Número C105 Boxeador Indómito Cestus CometaNumber C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestusmonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero528002000 |NUMBERC106GIANTREDHAND = Número C106 Mano Gigante RojaNumber C106: Giant Red Handmonstruo xyztierraroca526002000 |NUMBERC107NEOGALAXYEYESTACHYONDRAGON = Número C107 Neo Dragón Taquiónico de Ojos GalácticosNumber C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón945003000 |NUMBERC15GIMMICKPUPPETGIANTHUNTER = Número C15 Marioneta Trucada Cazador GiganteNumber C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Huntermonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina925001500 |NUMBERC32SHARKDRAKEVEISS = Número C32 Draco Tiburón VeissNumber C32: Shark Drake Veissmonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina428002100 |NUMBERC39UTOPIARAY = Número C39 Rayo UtopíaNumber C39: Utopia Raymonstruo xyzluzguerrero425002000 |NUMBERC39UTOPIARAYV = Número C39 Rayo Utopía VNumber C39: Utopia Ray Vmonstruo xyzluzguerrero526002000 |NUMBERC39UTOPIARAYVICTORY = Número C39 Rayo Utopía VictoriaNumber C39: Utopia Ray Victorymonstruo xyzluzguerrero528002500 |NUMBERC40GIMMICKPUPPETOFDARKSTRINGS = Número C40 Marioneta Trucada de Hilos OscurosNumber C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Stringsmonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina933002000 |NUMBERC43HIGHMANIPULATOROFCHAOS = Número C43 Alto Manipulador del CaosNumber C43: High Manipulator of Chaosmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio300 |NUMBERC5CHAOSCHIMERADRAGON = Número C5 Dragón Quimera del CaosNumber C5: Chaos Chimera Dragonmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón600 |NUMBERC65KINGOVERFIEND = Número C65 Rey ArchimalvadoNumber C65: King Overfiendmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio316000 |NUMBERC69HERALDRYCRESTOFHORROR = Número C69 Emblema Heráldico del HorrorNumber C69: Heraldry Crest of Horrormonstruo xyzluzpsíquico540001800 |NUMBERC6CHRONOMALYCHAOSATLANDIS = Número C6 Atlandis del Caos CronómalaNumber C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandismonstruo xyzluzmáquina733003300 |NUMBERC73ABYSSSUPRASPLASH = Número C73 AbisupersalpicaduraNumber C73: Abyss Supra Splashmonstruo xyzaguaguerrero630002000 |NUMBERC80REQUIEMINBERSERK = Número C80 Réquiem en FuriaNumber C80: Requiem in Berserkmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio502000 |NUMBERC88GIMMICKPUPPETDISASTERLEO = Número C88 Marioneta Trucada Leo DesastrosoNumber C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leomonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina935002500 |NUMBERC92HEARTEARTHCHAOSDRAGON = Número C92 Dragón Heart-eartH del CaosNumber C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragonmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón1010000 |NUMBERC96DARKSTORM = Número C96 Tormenta OscuraNumber C96: Dark Stormmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio310001000 |NUMBERC9CHAOSDYSONSPHERE = Número C9 Esfera de Dyson del CaosNumber C9: Chaos Dyson Spheremonstruo xyzluzmáquina1036003200 |NUMBERF0FUTUREKINGHOPE = Número F0 Utopía FuturaNumber F0: Future King Hopemonstruo xyzluzguerrero000 |NUMBERS39UTOPIAONE = Número S39 Utopía UnoNumber S39: Utopia Onemonstruo xyzluzguerrero425102000 |NUMBERSOVERLAYBOOST = Aumento del Revestimiento de los NúmerosNumbers Overlay Boostcarta de trampatrampanormal |NUMBERWALL = Pared de NúmerosNumber Wallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |NUMBINGGRUBINTHEICEBARRIER = Insecto Intoxicado de la Barrera de HieloNumbing Grub in the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguainsecto413001800 |NUMENERATTESTUDO = Numen erat TestudoNumen erat Testudomonstruo de efectoaguaaqua518000 |NUMERO101HONORSILENCIOSOARCA = Número 101 Honor Silencioso ARCANumber 101: Silent Honor ARKmonstruo xyzaguaaqua421001000 |NÚMERO101HONORSILENCIOSOARCA = Número 101 Honor Silencioso ARCANumber 101: Silent Honor ARKmonstruo xyzaguaaqua421001000 |NUMERO102SERAFINESTELARVIGIA = Número 102 Serafín Estelar VigíaNumber 102: Star Seraph Sentrymonstruo xyzluzhada425002000 |NÚMERO102SERAFÍNESTELARVIGÍA = Número 102 Serafín Estelar VigíaNumber 102: Star Seraph Sentrymonstruo xyzluzhada425002000 |NUMERO103RAGNACERO = Número 103 RagnaceroNumber 103: Ragnazeromonstruo xyzaguahada424001200 |NÚMERO103RAGNACERO = Número 103 RagnaceroNumber 103: Ragnazeromonstruo xyzaguahada424001200 |NUMERO104MASCARADA = Número 104 MascaradaNumber 104: Masquerademonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros427001200 |NÚMERO104MASCARADA = Número 104 MascaradaNumber 104: Masquerademonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros427001200 |NUMERO105BOXEADORINDOMITOCESTUSESTELAR = Número 105 Boxeador Indómito Cestus EstelarNumber 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestusmonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero425001600 |NÚMERO105BOXEADORINDÓMITOCESTUSESTELAR = Número 105 Boxeador Indómito Cestus EstelarNumber 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestusmonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero425001600 |NUMERO106MANOGIGANTEDEROCA = Número 106 Mano Gigante de RocaNumber 106: Giant Handmonstruo xyztierraroca420002000 |NÚMERO106MANOGIGANTEDEROCA = Número 106 Mano Gigante de RocaNumber 106: Giant Handmonstruo xyztierraroca420002000 |NUMERO107DRAGONTAQUIONICODEOJOSDEGALAXIA = Número 107 Dragón Taquiónico de Ojos de GalaxiaNumber 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón830002500 |NÚMERO107DRAGÓNTAQUIÓNICODEOJOSDEGALAXIA = Número 107 Dragón Taquiónico de Ojos de GalaxiaNumber 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón830002500 |NUMERO10ILUMICABALLERO = Número 10 IlumicaballeroNumber 10: Illumiknightmonstruo xyzluzguerrero424002400 |NÚMERO10ILUMICABALLERO = Número 10 IlumicaballeroNumber 10: Illumiknightmonstruo xyzluzguerrero424002400 |NUMERO11OJOGRANDE = Número 11 Ojo GrandeNumber 11: Big Eyemonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros726002000 |NÚMERO11OJOGRANDE = Número 11 Ojo GrandeNumber 11: Big Eyemonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros726002000 |NUMERO12NINJADELAARMADURADESOMBRASCARMESI = Número 12 Ninja de la Armadura de Sombras CarmesíNumber 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninjamonstruo xyztierraguerrero524001700 |NÚMERO12NINJADELAARMADURADESOMBRASCARMESÍ = Número 12 Ninja de la Armadura de Sombras CarmesíNumber 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninjamonstruo xyztierraguerrero524001700 |NUMERO13PERSONIFICACIONDELCRIMEN = Número 13 Personificación del CrimenNumber 13: Embodiment of Crimemonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio1500500 |NÚMERO13PERSONIFICACIÓNDELCRIMEN = Número 13 Personificación del CrimenNumber 13: Embodiment of Crimemonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio1500500 |NUMERO15MARIONETATRUCADAMOLEDORGIGANTE = Número 15 Marioneta Trucada Moledor GiganteNumber 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grindermonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina815002500 |NÚMERO15MARIONETATRUCADAMOLEDORGIGANTE = Número 15 Marioneta Trucada Moledor GiganteNumber 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grindermonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina815002500 |NUMERO16AMODELCHOQUE = Número 16 Amo del ChoqueNumber 16: Shock Mastermonstruo xyzluzhada423001600 |NÚMERO16AMODELCHOQUE = Número 16 Amo del ChoqueNumber 16: Shock Mastermonstruo xyzluzhada423001600 |NUMERO17DRAGONLEVIATAN = Número 17 Dragón LeviatánNumber 17: Leviathan Dragonmonstruo xyzaguadragón320000 |NÚMERO17DRAGÓNLEVIATÁN = Número 17 Dragón LeviatánNumber 17: Leviathan Dragonmonstruo xyzaguadragón320000 |NUMERO18PROGENITORHERALDICO = Número 18 Progenitor HeráldicoNumber 18: Heraldic Progenitor Plain-Coatmonstruo xyzluzpsíquico422002200 |NÚMERO18PROGENITORHERÁLDICO = Número 18 Progenitor HeráldicoNumber 18: Heraldic Progenitor Plain-Coatmonstruo xyzluzpsíquico422002200 |NUMERO19CONGELADON = Número 19 CongeladonNumber 19: Freezadonmonstruo xyzaguadinosaurio520002500 |NÚMERO19CONGELADON = Número 19 CongeladonNumber 19: Freezadonmonstruo xyzaguadinosaurio520002500 |NUMERO20GIGABRILLANTE = Número 20 Giga BrillanteNumber 20: Giga-Brilliantmonstruo xyzluzinsecto318001800 |NÚMERO20GIGABRILLANTE = Número 20 Giga BrillanteNumber 20: Giga-Brilliantmonstruo xyzluzinsecto318001800 |NUMERO22ZOMBISTEIN = Número 22 ZombisteinNumber 22: Zombiesteinmonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi845001000 |NÚMERO22ZOMBISTEIN = Número 22 ZombisteinNumber 22: Zombiesteinmonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi845001000 |NUMERO23LANCELOTCABALLEROFANTASMADELINFRAMUNDO = Número 23 Lancelot, Caballero Fantasma del InframundoNumber 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworldmonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi820001500 |NÚMERO23LANCELOTCABALLEROFANTASMADELINFRAMUNDO = Número 23 Lancelot, Caballero Fantasma del InframundoNumber 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworldmonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi820001500 |NUMERO25FOCODEFUERZA = Número 25 Foco de FuerzaNumber 25: Force Focusmonstruo xyzluzmáquina628002400 |NÚMERO25FOCODEFUERZA = Número 25 Foco de FuerzaNumber 25: Force Focusmonstruo xyzluzmáquina628002400 |NUMERO30GOLEMACIDODELADESTRUCCION = Número 30 Golem Ácido de la DestrucciónNumber 30: Acid Golem of Destructionmonstruo xyzaguaroca330003000 |NÚMERO30GOLEMÁCIDODELADESTRUCCIÓN = Número 30 Golem Ácido de la DestrucciónNumber 30: Acid Golem of Destructionmonstruo xyzaguaroca330003000 |NUMERO31PERSONIFICACIONDELCASTIGO = Número 31 Personificación del CastigoNumber 31: Embodiment of Punishmentmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio1500500 |NÚMERO31PERSONIFICACIÓNDELCASTIGO = Número 31 Personificación del CastigoNumber 31: Embodiment of Punishmentmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio1500500 |NUMERO32DRACOTIBURON = Número 32 Draco TiburónNumber 32: Shark Drakemonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina428002100 |NÚMERO32DRACOTIBURÓN = Número 32 Draco TiburónNumber 32: Shark Drakemonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina428002100 |NUMERO33MACHUMECHACRONOMALO = Número 33 Machu Mecha CronómaloNumber 33: Chronomaly Machu Mechmonstruo xyzluzmáquina524001500 |NÚMERO33MACHUMECHACRONÓMALO = Número 33 Machu Mecha CronómaloNumber 33: Chronomaly Machu Mechmonstruo xyzluzmáquina524001500 |NUMERO34TERRORBYTE = Número 34 Terror-ByteNumber 34: Terror-Bytemonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina302900 |NÚMERO34TERRORBYTE = Número 34 Terror-ByteNumber 34: Terror-Bytemonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina302900 |NUMERO36HORCAHYUKCRONOMALA = Número 36 Horca Hyuk CronómalaNumber 36: Chronomaly Fork Hyukmonstruo xyzluzmáquina420002500 |NÚMERO36HORCAHYUKCRONÓMALA = Número 36 Horca Hyuk CronómalaNumber 36: Chronomaly Fork Hyukmonstruo xyzluzmáquina420002500 |NUMERO39MASALLADELAUTOPIA = Número 39 Más Allá de la UtopíaNumber 39: Beyond the Hopemonstruo xyzluzguerrero630002500 |NÚMERO39MÁSALLÁDELAUTOPÍA = Número 39 Más Allá de la UtopíaNumber 39: Beyond the Hopemonstruo xyzluzguerrero630002500 |NUMERO39RAICESDELAUTOPIA = Número 39 Raíces de la UtopíaNumber 39: Utopia Rootsmonstruo xyzluzguerrero1500100 |NÚMERO39RAÍCESDELAUTOPÍA = Número 39 Raíces de la UtopíaNumber 39: Utopia Rootsmonstruo xyzluzguerrero1500100 |NUMERO39UTOPIA = Número 39 UtopíaNumber 39: Utopiamonstruo xyzluzguerrero425002000 |NÚMERO39UTOPÍA = Número 39 UtopíaNumber 39: Utopiamonstruo xyzluzguerrero425002000 |NUMERO40MARIONETATRUCADADEHILOS = Número 40 Marioneta Trucada de HilosNumber 40: Gimmick Puppet of Stringsmonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina830002000 |NÚMERO40MARIONETATRUCADADEHILOS = Número 40 Marioneta Trucada de HilosNumber 40: Gimmick Puppet of Stringsmonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina830002000 |NUMERO42TOMAHAWKDELAGALAXIA = Número 42 Tomahawk de la GalaxiaNumber 42: Galaxy Tomahawkmonstruo xyzvientomáquina703000 |NÚMERO42TOMAHAWKDELAGALAXIA = Número 42 Tomahawk de la GalaxiaNumber 42: Galaxy Tomahawkmonstruo xyzvientomáquina703000 |NUMERO43MANIPULADORDEALMAS = Número 43 Manipulador de AlmasNumber 43: Manipulator of Soulsmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio200 |NÚMERO43MANIPULADORDEALMAS = Número 43 Manipulador de AlmasNumber 43: Manipulator of Soulsmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio200 |NUMERO44PEGASODELCIELO = Número 44 Pegaso del CieloNumber 44: Sky Pegasusmonstruo xyzluzbestia418001600 |NÚMERO44PEGASODELCIELO = Número 44 Pegaso del CieloNumber 44: Sky Pegasusmonstruo xyzluzbestia418001600 |NUMERO46DRAGLUON = Número 46 DragluónNumber 46: Dragluonmonstruo xyzluzdragón830003000 |NÚMERO46DRAGLUÓN = Número 46 DragluónNumber 46: Dragluonmonstruo xyzluzdragón830003000 |NUMERO47TIBURONDEPESADILLA = Número 47 Tiburón de PesadillaNumber 47: Nightmare Sharkmonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina320002000 |NÚMERO47TIBURÓNDEPESADILLA = Número 47 Tiburón de PesadillaNumber 47: Nightmare Sharkmonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina320002000 |NUMERO48LICHEDELASSOMBRAS = Número 48 Liche de las SombrasNumber 48: Shadow Lichmonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi318000 |NÚMERO48LICHEDELASSOMBRAS = Número 48 Liche de las SombrasNumber 48: Shadow Lichmonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi318000 |NUMERO49CANCIONDELAFORTUNA = Número 49 Canción de la FortunaNumber 49: Fortune Tunemonstruo xyzluzbestia alada3400900 |NÚMERO49CANCIÓNDELAFORTUNA = Número 49 Canción de la FortunaNumber 49: Fortune Tunemonstruo xyzluzbestia alada3400900 |NUMERO50NAVENEGRADEMAIZ = Número 50 Navenegra de MaízNumber 50: Blackship of Cornmonstruo xyzoscuridadplanta421001500 |NÚMERO50NAVENEGRADEMAÍZ = Número 50 Navenegra de MaízNumber 50: Blackship of Cornmonstruo xyzoscuridadplanta421001500 |NUMERO52REYCANGREJODEDIAMANTE = Número 52 Rey Cangrejo de DiamanteNumber 52: Diamond Crab Kingmonstruo xyztierraroca403000 |NÚMERO52REYCANGREJODEDIAMANTE = Número 52 Rey Cangrejo de DiamanteNumber 52: Diamond Crab Kingmonstruo xyztierraroca403000 |NUMERO53HEARTEARTH = Número 53 Heart-eartHNumber 53: Heart-eartHmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio5100100 |NÚMERO53HEARTEARTH = Número 53 Heart-eartHNumber 53: Heart-eartHmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio5100100 |NUMERO54CORAZONDELEON = Número 54 Corazón de LeónNumber 54: Lion Heartmonstruo xyztierraguerrero1100100 |NÚMERO54CORAZÓNDELEÓN = Número 54 Corazón de LeónNumber 54: Lion Heartmonstruo xyztierraguerrero1100100 |NUMERO55GOGOGOGOLIATH = Número 55 Gogogo GoliathNumber 55: Gogogo Goliathmonstruo xyztierraroca424001200 |NÚMERO55GOGOGOGOLIATH = Número 55 Gogogo GoliathNumber 55: Gogogo Goliathmonstruo xyztierraroca424001200 |NUMERO56RATADEORO = Número 56 Rata de OroNumber 56: Goldratmonstruo xyzluzbestia1500600 |NÚMERO56RATADEORO = Número 56 Rata de OroNumber 56: Goldratmonstruo xyzluzbestia1500600 |NUMERO57DRAGONDEPOLVODETRESCABEZAS = Número 57 Dragón de Polvo de Tres CabezasNumber 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragonmonstruo xyzfuegodragón41002600 |NÚMERO57DRAGÓNDEPOLVODETRESCABEZAS = Número 57 Dragón de Polvo de Tres CabezasNumber 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragonmonstruo xyzfuegodragón41002600 |NUMERO58VISORARDIENTE = Número 58 Visor ArdienteNumber 58: Burner Visormonstruo xyzfuegopiro410001000 |NÚMERO58VISORARDIENTE = Número 58 Visor ArdienteNumber 58: Burner Visormonstruo xyzfuegopiro410001000 |NUMERO61VOLCASAURIO = Número 61 VolcasaurioNumber 61: Volcasaurusmonstruo xyzfuegodinosaurio525001000 |NÚMERO61VOLCASAURIO = Número 61 VolcasaurioNumber 61: Volcasaurusmonstruo xyzfuegodinosaurio525001000 |NUMERO62DRAGONFOTONICODEOJOSGALACTICOSDEPRIMERA = Número 62 Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos de PrimeraNumber 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón840003000 |NÚMERO62DRAGÓNFOTÓNICODEOJOSGALÁCTICOSDEPRIMERA = Número 62 Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos de PrimeraNumber 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón840003000 |NUMERO63SOLDADOSHAMOJI = Número 63 Soldado ShamojiNumber 63: Shamoji Soldiermonstruo xyzluzhada102000 |NÚMERO63SOLDADOSHAMOJI = Número 63 Soldado ShamojiNumber 63: Shamoji Soldiermonstruo xyzluzhada102000 |NUMERO64MAPACHERONINSANDAYU = Número 64 Mapache Ronin SandayuNumber 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayumonstruo xyztierrabestia210001000 |NÚMERO64MAPACHERONINSANDAYU = Número 64 Mapache Ronin SandayuNumber 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayumonstruo xyztierrabestia210001000 |NUMERO65GENIOBUSTER = Número 65 Genio BusterNumber 65: Djinn Bustermonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio213000 |NÚMERO65GENIOBUSTER = Número 65 Genio BusterNumber 65: Djinn Bustermonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio213000 |NUMERO66ESCARABAJOLLAVEMAESTRA = Número 66 Escarabajo Llave MaestraNumber 66: Master Key Beetlemonstruo xyzoscuridadinsecto42500800 |NÚMERO66ESCARABAJOLLAVEMAESTRA = Número 66 Escarabajo Llave MaestraNumber 66: Master Key Beetlemonstruo xyzoscuridadinsecto42500800 |NUMERO69EMBLEMAHERALDICO = Número 69 Emblema HeráldicoNumber 69: Heraldry Crestmonstruo xyzluzpsíquico426001400 |NÚMERO69EMBLEMAHERÁLDICO = Número 69 Emblema HeráldicoNumber 69: Heraldry Crestmonstruo xyzluzpsíquico426001400 |NUMERO6ATLANDISCRONOMALA = Número 6 Atlandis CronómalaNumber 6: Chronomaly Atlandismonstruo xyzluzmáquina626003000 |NÚMERO6ATLANDISCRONÓMALA = Número 6 Atlandis CronómalaNumber 6: Chronomaly Atlandismonstruo xyzluzmáquina626003000 |NUMERO72TORRESHOGI = Número 72 Torre ShogiNumber 72: Shogi Rookmonstruo xyztierraguerrero-bestia625001200 |NÚMERO72TORRESHOGI = Número 72 Torre ShogiNumber 72: Shogi Rookmonstruo xyztierraguerrero-bestia625001200 |NUMERO73ABISALPICADURA = Número 73 AbisalpicaduraNumber 73: Abyss Splashmonstruo xyzaguaguerrero524001400 |NÚMERO73ABISALPICADURA = Número 73 AbisalpicaduraNumber 73: Abyss Splashmonstruo xyzaguaguerrero524001400 |NUMERO74AMODELASHOJAS = Número 74 Amo de las HojasNumber 74: Master of Bladesmonstruo xyztierrapsíquico727002100 |NÚMERO74AMODELASHOJAS = Número 74 Amo de las HojasNumber 74: Master of Bladesmonstruo xyztierrapsíquico727002100 |NUMERO79BOXEADORINDOMITOCESARNOVA = Número 79 Boxeador Indómito César NovaNumber 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Caesarmonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero423001600 |NÚMERO79BOXEADORINDÓMITOCÉSARNOVA = Número 79 Boxeador Indómito César NovaNumber 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Caesarmonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero423001600 |NUMERO7GOLPEDESUERTE = Número 7 Golpe de SuerteNumber 7: Lucky Straightmonstruo xyzluzhada7700700 |NÚMERO7GOLPEDESUERTE = Número 7 Golpe de SuerteNumber 7: Lucky Straightmonstruo xyzluzhada7700700 |NUMERO80RAPSODIAENFURIA = Número 80 Rapsodia en FuriaNumber 80: Rhapsody in Berserkmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio401200 |NÚMERO80RAPSODIAENFURIA = Número 80 Rapsodia en FuriaNumber 80: Rhapsody in Berserkmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio401200 |NUMERO82CORAZONDRACO = Número 82 CorazóndracoNumber 82: Heartlandracomonstruo xyztierradragón420001500 |NÚMERO82CORAZÓNDRACO = Número 82 CorazóndracoNumber 82: Heartlandracomonstruo xyztierradragón420001500 |NUMERO83REINADELAGALAXIA = Número 83 Reina de la GalaxiaNumber 83: Galaxy Queenmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros1500500 |NÚMERO83REINADELAGALAXIA = Número 83 Reina de la GalaxiaNumber 83: Galaxy Queenmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros1500500 |NUMERO85CAJALOCA = Número 85 Caja LocaNumber 85: Crazy Boxmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio43000300 |NÚMERO85CAJALOCA = Número 85 Caja LocaNumber 85: Crazy Boxmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio43000300 |NUMERO86CAMPEONHEROICORHONGOMIANT = Número 86 Campeón Heroico - RhongomiantNumber 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomiantmonstruo xyzoscuridadguerrero415001500 |NÚMERO86CAMPEÓNHEROICORHONGOMIANT = Número 86 Campeón Heroico - RhongomiantNumber 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomiantmonstruo xyzoscuridadguerrero415001500 |NUMERO87REINADELANOCHE = Número 87 Reina de la NocheNumber 87: Queen of the Nightmonstruo xyzaguaplanta832002800 |NÚMERO87REINADELANOCHE = Número 87 Reina de la NocheNumber 87: Queen of the Nightmonstruo xyzaguaplanta832002800 |NUMERO88MARIONETATRUCADADELEO = Número 88 Marioneta Trucada de LeoNumber 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leomonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina832002300 |NÚMERO88MARIONETATRUCADADELEO = Número 88 Marioneta Trucada de LeoNumber 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leomonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina832002300 |NUMERO8REYHERALDICOHERENCIAGENETICA = Número 8 Rey Heráldico Herencia GenéticaNumber 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritagemonstruo xyzluzpsíquico424001800 |NÚMERO8REYHERÁLDICOHERENCIAGENÉTICA = Número 8 Rey Heráldico Herencia GenéticaNumber 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritagemonstruo xyzluzpsíquico424001800 |NUMERO91DRAGONDELACHISPADELTRUENO = Número 91 Dragón de la Chispa del TruenoNumber 91: Thunder Spark Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón424002000 |NÚMERO91DRAGÓNDELACHISPADELTRUENO = Número 91 Dragón de la Chispa del TruenoNumber 91: Thunder Spark Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón424002000 |NUMERO92DRAGONHEARTEARTH = Número 92 Dragón Heart-eartHNumber 92: Heart-eartH Dragonmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón900 |NÚMERO92DRAGÓNHEARTEARTH = Número 92 Dragón Heart-eartHNumber 92: Heart-eartH Dragonmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón900 |NUMERO94CEROCRISTALLAPRINCESADEHIELOPOLAR = Número 94 Cero Cristal la Princesa de Hielo PolarNumber 94: Crystal Zeromonstruo xyzaguaguerrero522001600 |NÚMERO94CEROCRISTALLAPRINCESADEHIELOPOLAR = Número 94 Cero Cristal la Princesa de Hielo PolarNumber 94: Crystal Zeromonstruo xyzaguaguerrero522001600 |NUMERO96NIEBLAOSCURA = Número 96 Niebla OscuraNumber 96: Dark Mistmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio21001000 |NÚMERO96NIEBLAOSCURA = Número 96 Niebla OscuraNumber 96: Dark Mistmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio21001000 |NUMERO99DRAGONUTOPIA = Número 99 Dragón UtopíaNumber 99: Hope Dragunmonstruo xyzluzdragón1040004000 |NÚMERO99DRAGÓNUTOPÍA = Número 99 Dragón UtopíaNumber 99: Hope Dragunmonstruo xyzluzdragón1040004000 |NUMERO9ESFERADEDYSON = Número 9 Esfera de DysonNumber 9: Dyson Spheremonstruo xyzluzmáquina928003000 |NÚMERO9ESFERADEDYSON = Número 9 Esfera de DysonNumber 9: Dyson Spheremonstruo xyzluzmáquina928003000 |NUMEROC101HONORSILENCIOSOOSCURO = Número C101 Honor Silencioso OSCURONumber C101: Silent Honor DARKmonstruo xyzaguaaqua528001500 |NÚMEROC101HONORSILENCIOSOOSCURO = Número C101 Honor Silencioso OSCURONumber C101: Silent Honor DARKmonstruo xyzaguaaqua528001500 |NUMEROC102SERAFINARCHIDEMONIO = Número C102 Serafín ArchidemonioNumber C102: Archfiend Seraphmonstruo xyzluzhada529002400 |NÚMEROC102SERAFÍNARCHIDEMONIO = Número C102 Serafín ArchidemonioNumber C102: Archfiend Seraphmonstruo xyzluzhada529002400 |NUMEROC103RAGNAINFINITO = Número C103 RagnainfinitoNumber C103: Ragnafinitymonstruo xyzaguahada528002400 |NÚMEROC103RAGNAINFINITO = Número C103 RagnainfinitoNumber C103: Ragnafinitymonstruo xyzaguahada528002400 |NUMEROC104HORRORDELASSOMBRASMASCARADA = Número C104 Horror de las Sombras MascaradaNumber C104: Umbral Horror Masquerademonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros530001500 |NÚMEROC104HORRORDELASSOMBRASMASCARADA = Número C104 Horror de las Sombras MascaradaNumber C104: Umbral Horror Masquerademonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros530001500 |NUMEROC105BOXEADORINDOMITOCESTUSCOMETA = Número C105 Boxeador Indómito Cestus CometaNumber C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestusmonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero528002000 |NÚMEROC105BOXEADORINDÓMITOCESTUSCOMETA = Número C105 Boxeador Indómito Cestus CometaNumber C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestusmonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero528002000 |NUMEROC106MANOGIGANTEROJA = Número C106 Mano Gigante RojaNumber C106: Giant Red Handmonstruo xyztierraroca526002000 |NÚMEROC106MANOGIGANTEROJA = Número C106 Mano Gigante RojaNumber C106: Giant Red Handmonstruo xyztierraroca526002000 |NUMEROC107NEODRAGONTAQUIONICODEOJOSGALACTICOS = Número C107 Neo Dragón Taquiónico de Ojos GalácticosNumber C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón945003000 |NÚMEROC107NEODRAGÓNTAQUIÓNICODEOJOSGALÁCTICOS = Número C107 Neo Dragón Taquiónico de Ojos GalácticosNumber C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón945003000 |NUMEROC15MARIONETATRUCADACAZADORGIGANTE = Número C15 Marioneta Trucada Cazador GiganteNumber C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Huntermonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina925001500 |NÚMEROC15MARIONETATRUCADACAZADORGIGANTE = Número C15 Marioneta Trucada Cazador GiganteNumber C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Huntermonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina925001500 |NUMEROC32DRACOTIBURONVEISS = Número C32 Draco Tiburón VeissNumber C32: Shark Drake Veissmonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina428002100 |NÚMEROC32DRACOTIBURÓNVEISS = Número C32 Draco Tiburón VeissNumber C32: Shark Drake Veissmonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina428002100 |NUMEROC39RAYOUTOPIA = Número C39 Rayo UtopíaNumber C39: Utopia Raymonstruo xyzluzguerrero425002000 |NÚMEROC39RAYOUTOPÍA = Número C39 Rayo UtopíaNumber C39: Utopia Raymonstruo xyzluzguerrero425002000 |NUMEROC39RAYOUTOPIAV = Número C39 Rayo Utopía VNumber C39: Utopia Ray Vmonstruo xyzluzguerrero526002000 |NÚMEROC39RAYOUTOPÍAV = Número C39 Rayo Utopía VNumber C39: Utopia Ray Vmonstruo xyzluzguerrero526002000 |NUMEROC39RAYOUTOPIAVICTORIA = Número C39 Rayo Utopía VictoriaNumber C39: Utopia Ray Victorymonstruo xyzluzguerrero528002500 |NÚMEROC39RAYOUTOPÍAVICTORIA = Número C39 Rayo Utopía VictoriaNumber C39: Utopia Ray Victorymonstruo xyzluzguerrero528002500 |NUMEROC40MARIONETATRUCADADEHILOSOSCUROS = Número C40 Marioneta Trucada de Hilos OscurosNumber C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Stringsmonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina933002000 |NÚMEROC40MARIONETATRUCADADEHILOSOSCUROS = Número C40 Marioneta Trucada de Hilos OscurosNumber C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Stringsmonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina933002000 |NUMEROC43ALTOMANIPULADORDELCAOS = Número C43 Alto Manipulador del CaosNumber C43: High Manipulator of Chaosmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio300 |NÚMEROC43ALTOMANIPULADORDELCAOS = Número C43 Alto Manipulador del CaosNumber C43: High Manipulator of Chaosmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio300 |NUMEROC5DRAGONQUIMERADELCAOS = Número C5 Dragón Quimera del CaosNumber C5: Chaos Chimera Dragonmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón600 |NÚMEROC5DRAGÓNQUIMERADELCAOS = Número C5 Dragón Quimera del CaosNumber C5: Chaos Chimera Dragonmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón600 |NUMEROC65REYARCHIMALVADO = Número C65 Rey ArchimalvadoNumber C65: King Overfiendmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio316000 |NÚMEROC65REYARCHIMALVADO = Número C65 Rey ArchimalvadoNumber C65: King Overfiendmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio316000 |NUMEROC69EMBLEMAHERALDICODELHORROR = Número C69 Emblema Heráldico del HorrorNumber C69: Heraldry Crest of Horrormonstruo xyzluzpsíquico540001800 |NÚMEROC69EMBLEMAHERÁLDICODELHORROR = Número C69 Emblema Heráldico del HorrorNumber C69: Heraldry Crest of Horrormonstruo xyzluzpsíquico540001800 |NUMEROC6ATLANDISDELCAOSCRONOMALA = Número C6 Atlandis del Caos CronómalaNumber C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandismonstruo xyzluzmáquina733003300 |NÚMEROC6ATLANDISDELCAOSCRONÓMALA = Número C6 Atlandis del Caos CronómalaNumber C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandismonstruo xyzluzmáquina733003300 |NUMEROC73ABISUPERSALPICADURA = Número C73 AbisupersalpicaduraNumber C73: Abyss Supra Splashmonstruo xyzaguaguerrero630002000 |NÚMEROC73ABISUPERSALPICADURA = Número C73 AbisupersalpicaduraNumber C73: Abyss Supra Splashmonstruo xyzaguaguerrero630002000 |NUMEROC80REQUIEMENFURIA = Número C80 Réquiem en FuriaNumber C80: Requiem in Berserkmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio502000 |NÚMEROC80RÉQUIEMENFURIA = Número C80 Réquiem en FuriaNumber C80: Requiem in Berserkmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio502000 |NUMEROC88MARIONETATRUCADALEODESASTROSO = Número C88 Marioneta Trucada Leo DesastrosoNumber C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leomonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina935002500 |NÚMEROC88MARIONETATRUCADALEODESASTROSO = Número C88 Marioneta Trucada Leo DesastrosoNumber C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leomonstruo xyzoscuridadmáquina935002500 |NUMEROC92DRAGONHEARTEARTHDELCAOS = Número C92 Dragón Heart-eartH del CaosNumber C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragonmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón1010000 |NÚMEROC92DRAGÓNHEARTEARTHDELCAOS = Número C92 Dragón Heart-eartH del CaosNumber C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragonmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón1010000 |NUMEROC96TORMENTAOSCURA = Número C96 Tormenta OscuraNumber C96: Dark Stormmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio310001000 |NÚMEROC96TORMENTAOSCURA = Número C96 Tormenta OscuraNumber C96: Dark Stormmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio310001000 |NUMEROC9ESFERADEDYSONDELCAOS = Número C9 Esfera de Dyson del CaosNumber C9: Chaos Dyson Spheremonstruo xyzluzmáquina1036003200 |NÚMEROC9ESFERADEDYSONDELCAOS = Número C9 Esfera de Dyson del CaosNumber C9: Chaos Dyson Spheremonstruo xyzluzmáquina1036003200 |NUMEROF0UTOPIAFUTURA = Número F0 Utopía FuturaNumber F0: Future King Hopemonstruo xyzluzguerrero000 |NÚMEROF0UTOPÍAFUTURA = Número F0 Utopía FuturaNumber F0: Future King Hopemonstruo xyzluzguerrero000 |NUMEROS39UTOPIAUNO = Número S39 Utopía UnoNumber S39: Utopia Onemonstruo xyzluzguerrero425102000 |NÚMEROS39UTOPÍAUNO = Número S39 Utopía UnoNumber S39: Utopia Onemonstruo xyzluzguerrero425102000 |NUMINOUSHEALER = Sanadora HarmoniosaNuminous Healercarta de trampatrampanormal |NURSEREFICULETHEFALLENONE = Enfermera Reficule, la CaídaNurse Reficule the Fallen Onemonstruo de efectooscuridadhada41400600 |NUTRIAARBORICOLA = Nutria ArborícolaTree Ottermonstruo de efectoaguabestia21200100 |NUTRIAARBORÍCOLA = Nutria ArborícolaTree Ottermonstruo de efectoaguabestia21200100 |NUTRIENTEZ = Nutriente ZNutrient Zcarta de trampatrampanormal |NUTRIENTZ = Nutriente ZNutrient Zcarta de trampatrampanormal |NUVIAELMALVADO = Nuvia el MalvadoNuvia the Wickedmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio42000800 |NUVIATHEWICKED = Nuvia el MalvadoNuvia the Wickedmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio42000800 |NUZZLERMALEVOLO = Nuzzler MalévoloMalevolent Nuzzlercarta mágicamágicade equipo |NUZZLERMALÉVOLO = Nuzzler MalévoloMalevolent Nuzzlercarta mágicamágicade equipo |NYANNYANTRUENO = Nyan Nyan TruenoThunder Nyan Nyanmonstruo de efectoluztrueno41900800 }}